


Gentle Breezes

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Neville Longbottom, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Neville wakes up to find his girlfriend out of bed early in the morning, they have a conversation he was never expecting. But can he ever really prepare himself for someone like Luna Lovegood?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	Gentle Breezes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmiMendal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/gifts).



> I know I'm super late, but this is for my super sweet friend AmiMendal! Happy belated birthday, love!  
> I hope this gives you a sweet look into some soft Nuna. 
> 
> Also written for Hermione's Nook Harry and Neville Birthday Celebration Fest. 
> 
> My prompt word was Billowy.
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> xoxox

**Gentle Breezes**

_ by FaeOrabel _

* * *

Neville woke up slowly, stretching out his muscles and hearing his joints pop. As he did every morning, he rolled over in order to pull his girlfriend into an early morning cuddle, but he found an empty bed. Opening his eyes, Neville saw just sheets in the place Luna normally slept. He sat up and looked blearily around the room. 

He rubbed his eyes as he pushed the blankets off of him and stood up to walk to the bathroom. She wasn’t in there either. He went to the sink and splashed water on his face so he could wake up more fully in order to find his girlfriend. 

Walking out into the rest of the little cottage, he searched the kitchen to see if she was making breakfast. He may have thanked Merlin that she wasn’t, she never was very adept in the kitchen. Checking the living room in case she never came to bed last night, he also found the couch empty. He walked over to the big window that faced the rest of their property, mostly used for his greenhouses and gardens, but they also had space for some of Luna’s animals. Her favorites were her Abraxans. Neville noticed a small group of them by their favorite lounging trees and a small figure dressed in white among them. 

He let out a relieved breath at locating her and walked out the back door in order to go see what she was up to. She may have just gotten restless like she does and wanted to go watch the sunrise with her horses. 

Neville walked up slowly behind her, enjoying the way her long white dress was billowing around her legs in the morning breeze. He stopped for a moment to just enjoy the sight of her—his partner, his other half, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The last one was a recent realization, but after Luna kept proving time and time again that she would continuously choose him—something he hadn’t had a lot of in his life—he knew, she was the one he wanted by his side. 

The girl was the freest of free spirits and somehow she wanted to hive with him in a little cottage, on a farm, and actually enjoyed it, too. If that wasn’t love, Neville didn’t know what was. 

Luna must’ve heard his footfalls. She turned around her torso to see him while still facing her horses and smiled. Neville wished he could capture this moment, the way the sun shined on her, the gentle breeze blowing through her hair, the small smile she gave only to him. It was all perfect. 

“Hey,” Neville said softly, finally reaching her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

Luna faced her horses again and leaned back against his larger frame as it encased her smaller one in an embrace. “Hello, love.”

“Wake up early?” Neville asked, leaning down to place a light kiss on her shoulder.

“Just came out here to think,” she answered and leaned to the side so she could kiss his cheek while she could reach it.

“Oh? And what is your pretty little head thinking about today?” Neville smiled against her shoulder. 

“Marriage,” Luna said simply. 

Neville gulped a bit. “Marriage?”

That was the one thing he wasn’t expecting. She had always been so patient with him — when he took a while to finally ask her to be his exclusively, when he wanted to go slow physically, when finally asked her to move in with him when he found the perfect property for  _ them _ , and even recently when he said he wanted to save up enough money for a real wedding but had still never produced a ring. 

The ring that was back in the house, hiding in his underwear drawer. 

“Do you want to marry me, Neville?” Luna asked, turning around in his arms and wrapping her around his neck. 

She smiled up at him with her little smile that most people thought looked like she had nothing going on in her head. Neville knew it to be the smile she used when she had  _ too much _ going on in her head and she didn’t know what to do with it all. 

“Right now?” Neville teased, smiling back and rocking back in forth as if they were dancing. 

“I mean, I’d be amenable to that, but I was asking in general. Will you marry me?” Luna tilted her head, her mouth widening just a hair. 

“Wait, are  _ you _ asking  _ me _ ? Isn’t that my job?” Neville kissed her nose and squeezed her lightly. 

“Well, normally yes, but I was starting to worry that the ring wrapped up in the pants you never wear was for someone else with how long it's been there,” Luna raised an eyebrow, a satisfied smirk puckering her lips. 

Neville froze, “You knew?”

“Neville, I’ve been doing the laundry since we moved in together, of course I knew. Plus the infestation of nargles in that drawer tipped me off,” she winked. 

“I just never knew how to ask. I wanted it to be special and I wasn’t sure what would make it that way,” Neville admitted and looked over her shoulder, unable to meet her eyes. 

“How about now? On a beautiful morning, standing in the fields we own, together, surrounded by the life we are building with each other.”

“I think that’s perfect, love,” Neville smiled softly, his eyes getting a little watery. He leaned in to kiss her but paused. “Aren’t you going to get down on one knee or something?”

Luna threw her head back and laughed, her soft voice filling the air and Neville’s heart. 

  
  



End file.
